Vi
|-|Vi= |-|PROJECT Vi= |-|Warring Kingdoms Vi= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Once a criminal from the mean streets of Zaun, Vi is a hotheaded, impulsive, and fearsome woman with only a very loose respect for authority figures. Growing up all but alone, Vi developed finely honed survival instincts as well as a wickedly abrasive sense of humor. Now working with the Wardens of Piltover to keep the peace, she wields mighty hextech gauntlets that can punch through walls and suspects with equal ease. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, possibly 7-A Name: Vi, the Piltover Enforcer Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Likely in her early 20s) Classification: Human, Warden, Member of The Piltover Police Force, Former Zaun gang member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Forcefield generation, Enhanced physical strikes (Via gauntlets), Can create shockwaves with her punches Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Comparable to Caitlyn, Fought on par with Urgot. Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make her comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce, Camille, and Orianna) | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level (Comparable to Warring Kingdoms Garen) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Is physically empowered by a Hextech Crystal which should make her comparable to other Hextech users such as Jayce, Camille, and Orianna. Able to keep up with Jinx in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Her gauntlets weigh a combined 8,140 lbs. kg) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ (Shattered several tons of boulders and brought down buildings with casual punches, Her attacks can move champions as large as Nautilus and Malphite) | At least Small Town Class+, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with gauntlets, Several meters with shockwaves Standard Equipment: Hextech Gauntlets, Blast Shield Intelligence: Relatively high (A skilled mechanic and seasoned ex-criminal, skilled in hand-to-hand combat, a skilled negotiator, though she sometimes has a tendency to think with her fists instead) Weaknesses: Can be a bit impulsive sometimes, has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blast Shield:' When Vi damages an enemy with an ability, she shields herself for 10% of her maximum health for up to 3 seconds. *'Vault Breaker:' **'First Cast:' Vi channels for up to 4 seconds, increasing Vault Breaker's damage and range over 1.25 seconds. Vi can still move while channeling, but cannot use basic attacks or abilities and is slowed by 15%. At the end of the channel, Vault Breaker is automatically canceled. **'Second Cast:' Vi dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies she passes through, increased by 33.3% against champions. Vi stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, knocking them back. *'Denting Blows:' Vi's basic attacks and Vault Breaker each apply a stack of Denting Blows to enemies they hit. At 3 stacks, the stacks consume themselves to deal bonus physical damage to her target, capped at 300 against minions and monsters, remove 20% of their armor for 4 seconds, and grant Vi bonus attack speed for the duration. *'Excessive Force:' Vi's next basic attack gains range and deals bonus physical damage, which also hits all enemies in a cone behind the target. Vi stores a charge of Excessive Force periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. *'Assault and Battery:' Vi dashes to the target enemy champion, knocking them up for 1.25 seconds upon arrival and dealing them physical damage. While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control and knocks aside enemies in her way, dealing 75% damage to them. Key: Base | Warring Kingdoms Vi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Criminals Category:Brawlers Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Mechanics Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Playable Characters